


Science and Magic

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, 大娛樂家Paro, 幻千 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「科學和魔術⋯⋯」千空放下手中的玻璃杯，握上幻的手掌說：「百分之一百億可以嚇死那群人。」
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 8





	Science and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> 太想看他們唱跳The other side產物。

「我能拿到什麼好處？」千空把幻推過來的酒杯又推了回去。  
「別談好處，小千空。」幻在中途就停下千空的手，握住酒杯上的手，「我們談的是理想。」  
「理想？魔術裡有理想嗎？」千空被對方說的話惹笑，「看透人心的魔術師還相信理想？」  
「喔，當然，我相信魔術。」幻反手將酒杯滑向千空，順勢就被對方接下，「但我更相信的是人。」  
「我相信科學。」端起酒杯，千空的唇沾上杯緣，嗆辣的酒精在唇邊散開，「而你相信的是你自己。」  
「不，是你。」他以酒杯掩住上揚的嘴角，幻說道，「一直都是你。」  
他看著千空頓了一下，幻知道自己的目的已經達成，一口飲盡杯中的酒液，笑彎了雙眼。  
「這樣，我也算是相信科學的一員了。」幻向千空又靠近一些，而對方在這時也將酒杯裡的酒喝到見底，他看見千空露出有趣的笑容，他也就趁勢向對方伸出手，「合作愉快？」  
「科學和魔術⋯⋯」千空放下手中的玻璃杯，握上幻的手掌說：「百分之一百億可以嚇死那群人。」

*

千空拉開舞台的帷幕時，瞬間看見舞台的另一端帶著兩頭獅子進場的司，從黑暗中緩緩踏入舞台的聚光燈中，他看著司在舞台中央敞開雙手，觀眾大聲歡呼、尖叫，一左一右跳上木台的獅子甩了甩蓬鬆的鬃毛，然後在司彎腰向前鞠躬的剎那發出嘶吼，然而當司在歡呼聲中再次抬起頭時，狩獵者般的眼神在那時與千空對上，他短暫地忘了呼吸，彷彿真的被獵人盯上的獵物，失去了逃跑的本能，心臟瞬間震了一下，直到幻的手搭上他的肩膀，把千空的意識拉回。  
「我們的王牌馴獸師。」幻比出一個誇張的手勢，向他介紹著舞台上的男人，「靈長類最強——獅子王司。」


End file.
